inkidolsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Meringuepie/Idol making guide: Episode 2 - Overall clothing/uniform
Idol clothing is... well, diverse. You can literally get them any type of clothing that fits their theme, body and species. However, have you ever wondered why does the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook's idol clothing is so phenomenal and literally genius character design? Welp, I'm gonna explain a few things. First off, patterns. Let's start off with the basic rules. When making idols, you have to make sure that they aren't clones of each other (unless they're twins, but still please make them different). By diving in and investigating patterns between the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook, these are the key rules (not necessarily) of making idols (if you want them to have a more cannon look and taste, yes) *Dress-short rule. If your idols have the exact same clothing but recolored, why not give one of them shorts and the other a dress or skirt? It can reflect an idol's personality, and make others be able to tell your idols apart even if they're extremely similar. **''"But boy idols can't wear skirts!!!" ' Well, they don't have to. They can have extremely long bottom hems on their shirts to mimic a dress (credits to the people that genderbended Marie for this idea), a long jacket, or anything that make them unique from the other. '' Idol duos also happen to use matching gloves and shoes that fit their themes. You don't have to use gloves, you can just use any arm accessory. Also, did I mentioned their tights match their ink color? No? Alright. (If your idols are tropical-themed or can't wear tights due to any design reasons, that's ok.) Secondly, ''headgear. It's a part of the clothes, sure, but idols often have those little icons of themselves... with their '''headgear, on their logo or other things! The headgear of an idol is literally their trademark symbol, and people can recognize your idol even if you just put their headgear on a small icon! You can use food-like hats that resemble seafood (specifically the dish made from your idols' species) , fancy crowns, headphones, anything! Not really an important part, but I'll just include it here in case if anyone needs it. You can also incorperate symbols, especially the ones from their irises! (I'll mention the fancy irises thing in the next episode.) Anyways, third and last part here: Materials and comfortableness! Stylish clothes are cool, sure, but always make sure they're comfortable and realistic enough for a person to wear in real life. Don't make your clothing too heavy or tight! For materials, idol uniforms have their own unique fabrics and materials. The Squid Sisters' outfit uses dark blue reflective sequin fabric and white shirt collar-like acessories, while Off the Hook incorporates leather, zippers, and lights that activate in concerts. Be creative with the materials, and see what you can combine! You can also make your own type of fabrics and materials. Welp, that's all, really. If you have any suggestions, questions, or criticism, list them below in the comment section. Feel free to use my guide to design your idols! Stay fresh off the hook! Bonus pics (concept art): '' Annotation 20220-02-07 1201634.jpg Annotation 2020-02-07 1201634.jpg|probably the closest to what we have now Annotation 2020-02-07 101634.jpg|very early concepts of the squid sisters Octoling_pearl.jpg|Old design of Off The Hook. Could also work, but I like the current one. Pearl_concept3.png|When Inkling Pearl came to place and stuff,, legs.jpg|ok i dont know anymore, those legs has nothing to do with idols '' Category:Blog posts